Slender Spaps
The Slender Spaps are two unusual creatures, and are the only existing of their kind. They have already mated, and are male and female. The first sightings of these creatures was documented by That Gray Cartoon Pony. We will now show the recordings: It first starts off with the Male Slender Spaps sleeping, With a mysterious creature currently dubbed the Sparkaphant, accidentally knocking over a bottle of Degroot Rum, Causing another mysterious creature once again dubbed the dashcrash to consume the beer bottle and forces it to combust. This awakens the Slender Spaps, and he starts his journey. A fony fish catches the attention of the Slender Spaps, So he decides to greet it with a friendly tone. However, the Fony fish is a very playful creature and blasts the male Slender Spaps into the air. He lands in the desert, and just so happens to see an odd looking Gravitelamo in front of him (currently dubbed the meayhast). They communicate in an odd language and shows the Slender Spaps a tower for a, once again extremely unknown creature dubbed the queen shy snail. Her servant, the worker shy snail finishes the tower and feels proud. Suddenly, A demolet randomly appears and catches the Slender Spaps and the Shysnails attention. It then runs away. The Shysnail looks at the Slender Spaps former position to see that the Slender Spaps is about to steel a tea kettle from the towers structure. She is concerned and frightened as the tower falls down. The Slender Spaps Proceeds to follow the Demolet, as they come across a tulip. The Slender Spaps puts on a determined look as he tries to water the tulip. Abruptly, the female Slender Spaps then shows up, as she was also trying to water the tulip. The speak to each other in sui, and they mate. Then are then launched into the air by a half man, half metal engineer called the bogjineer and his ducky-bomb launcher. They then live happily ever after. Biology, Abilities and physical traits The Male Slender Spaps is a blue spy who is very slender, and is seen to be able to walk on two legs at an immense speed. However the female Slender Spaps is a red spy who has a red tulip on her forehead, and can only slide and glide to travel. They are fun loving creatures who love to hang upside down when sleeping. It also seems that they love to carry tea kettles with them, and usually obtain them from innocent trade or possible crookery. While they may not be very intelligent creatures, they are very kind to other creatures and never attack, they remain peaceful. It is also noted that they can summon objects at will. They Also Seem to have very durable bodies, as they have been seen to survive falling from great heights. Food (Theories of Diet) While scientists studying the creature have not found much of the Slender Spaps diet, There have been many theories made of what consists of their food. Some of the estimations claim that the Slender Spaps are herbivores. This theory has been proven true with That Gray Cartoon Pony confirming it. That Gray Cartoon Pony speaks that they consume grass and sand as well. Category:Spy TF2-nimals Category:Freakshow